Those Poor People OR Island on the Edge of Forever
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: As the title would imply, this is a crossover between Gilligan's Island and Galaxy Quest. Inspired by the 1967 Star Trek episode The City of the Edge of Forever.
1. Keeper of the Historical Records

_A/N: Gilligan's Island is the creation of Sherwood Schartz, while Galazy Quest comes from the brilliant mind of David Howard. This fan fiction was inspired by Harlan Ellison's award-winning Star Trek (original series) episode "The City of the Edge of Forever."_

_

* * *

_

_Present day in a distant star system._

Commander Mathesar sat comfortably at the "conn" of the Thermian Star Ship _Galaxy Quest._ Mathesar and his crew had been in human form to operate the ship for so long now, the Commander and many others were more comfortable appearing as an Earth dweller than a Thermian. Even though it had been the better part of a decade since his people realized the "historical records" coming from Earth were fictional television programs, Mathesar still secretly wished his old friend Commander Peter Quincy Taggart would come through the elevator and relieve him.

Ensign Desing, the science watch officer, reported, "We're getting an odd energy reading from the fourth planet in the system ahead, Commander,"

"Report, Ensign," Mathesar Ordered

The young Thermian reported, "Radiation, but not harmful to us. Atmosphere is thin, but breathable. 74 standard gravity. Planet appears to be uninhabited"

That got Mathesar's attention. A seemingly uninhabited planed with an unknown radiation source. Definitely a Galaxy Quest adventure. The Commander announced into his public address system, "Historian Teb meet me in the teleportation room," added smiling at the young officer at the science station, "Miss Desing, would you like to accompany us?"

The young female Thermian in human form replied with great enthusiasm, "Yes, Sir!"

Mathesar, Teb, and Desing, teleported down to the planet's surface. The three did not expect to see what was in front of them. They were surrounded by hundreds of miles of desolation, but they were standing behind what appeared to be an Earth-style sofa, circa 1960s. Next to the sofa was an end table with a magazine on it. Also on the end table was a lamp. But as out of place as all of that was, it was northing compared to the centerpiece of the area. In front of the sofa was an oversized TV set, tube style, with a screen of at least 12 feet in diameter.

The television came on without warning. The large machine broadcast, "I am the Keeper of the Historical Records."

Desing looked at the magazine on the end table. The title of the periodical was _Historical Records Guide_ and on its cover was a photo of a young skinny dark haired man wearing a red shirt and upside down sailors cap being carried by an older heavier man wearing blue sporting a yachtsman's cap. It didn't take long for Desing to make the connection.

Desing went running toward the large TV shouting, "Those poor people!"

Mathesar called out, "Desing, NO!" But it was too late, Design disappeared into the TV.

Mathesar got out his personal communications device, "Mathesar to _Galaxy Quest._ _Galaxy Quest _come it."

After a couple of minutes of no response, Mathesar said to the Thermian Historian, "I am getting no response. Try yours."

The second Thermian followed orders, and called into his communication device, "Teb to _Galaxy Quest._"

After the historian didn't get a response, the large TV set spoke, "Your ship is not out there, nor has it ever been. Your companion changed the path of history. The _Galaxy Quest_ and all you have known never was."

"Keeper of the Records, we must stop her," Mathesar said.

The large TV responded, "Use the remote control on the end table. If you are successful in your mission I will return you to your present time, and all will be as it was before you came here. If you are not successful, you will remain in the historical records."

Teb picked up the 'Lazy Bones' remote and tuned to the channel listed in _The Historical Records Guide._ Soon the program they needed was on the screen. When reception was clear, the two Thermians jumped into the television.


	2. Back on the Island

_Meanwhile, Back on the Island_

The two Thermians were then standing on the shore of a tropical lagoon. A young man dressed in Khaki and Red crowned with an upside sailors cap was fishing. The two _Galaxy Quest _officers recognized him right away.

Teb said excitedly, "By Grabthar's Hammer, it's Gilligan."

Upon hearing his name, Gilligan looked up. He was so surprised by the sight of the two Thermians, he dropped his fishing pole. The mate of the _Minnow_ then started running through the jungle.

"Aliens! Help, Aliens!" Gilligan cried out, running.

The Mathesar and Teb then realized that they had transformed to their true forms while transporting through the Keeper of the Historical Records. The two quickly changed back into their human forms.

Mathesar started after Gilligan, calling out, "Wait, Gilligan!"

Teb stopped his superior by saying, "Commander, we cannot risk being seen by any others. Remember he are here because Desing altered the time frame."

Mathesar stopped, Teb was right. Teb went on, "We appear to be in the historical record, forgive me, _television show_ Gilligan's Island."

The commander thought a minute and ordered, "Teb, help me with these logs, boulders, seaweed, and coconuts, then lets find a hiding place."

Gilligan entered the compound shouting, "Aliens! Aliens!"

Gilligan wasn't watching where he was going, and knocked over a small table next to Mr. Howell's chair. The umbrella sailed out of the concoction the millionaire was sipping and landed squarely behind the Skippers ear.

"Watch it," Growled Mr. Howell.

The Skipper barked, "Slow down, Gilligan! That could have ended up in my eye!"

Forgetting his panic a minute, Gilligan said, "Sorry, Skipper." Then Gilligan got the giggles.

The Skipper asked, "What's so funny?"

Gilligan answered, "You look like an extra in Ginger's movie _Hula Girls from Oahu."_

Ginger sultrily asked the Skipper, "Do you want a lei?"

Mrs. Howell joined in with, "I might have a mu-mu."

Wanting to change the subject, the Skipper asked Gilligan, "What is this about aliens?"

Gilligan remembered his panic and shouted, "Aliens by the lagoon, aliens by the lagoon!" Gilligan then started heading toward the lagoon, with the other six castaways in tow. Nobody else thought there were aliens, but it's not like there was much else to do on the small island they were stranded on.

While following his little buddy, the Skipper asked the Professor, "Do you think Gilligan has finally snapped?"

The Professor replied, "I wouldn't worry too much. It could be Gilligan's active imagination coupled with the heat wave we are having. Its not necessarily a sign of mental illness."

Mary Ann added, "Can you imagine how boring it would be around here without Gilligan's imagination?"

Mr. Howell agreed, "The boy does have a tendency to make the time go by quicker."

The seven looked around the lagoon. Almost to everyone's disappointment, the Professor solved the mystery rather quickly.

"Gilligan, what did your aliens look like?" the Professor asked.

Gilligan answered, "Slimy and oozing, with tentacles and beaks."

The Professor pointed out two piles of kelp surrounded by debris washed up on the shore and said, "Something like that?"

Gilligan was insistent, "They were real!"

The Professor explained, "I'm sure it was real in your mind Gilligan, but your brain played tricks on you because of the heat and that wonderful imagination of yours."

Mary Ann said, "Try to stay out of the heat."

Skipper ordered, "And no more comic books."

The other six walked back to camp while Gilligan examined the kelp piles. They sure did seem like aliens.


	3. No Cookbook

When the three of them were alone, Mathesar and Teb came out of hiding.

"Who are you?" Gilligan asked

Mathesar spoke, "We apologize for scaring you. We come as friends."

Gilligan said, "As long as you aren't bringing a cookbook."

Mathesar asked, "Cookbook?"

Teb answered, "In the early 1960s there was a historical record where aliens came to Earth and tricked the humans so they could eat them."

Gilligan was more at ease and said, "Yeah, that was creepy. Those aliens were a lot taller than you guys."

Mathesar told Teb, "We have to find out what Desing did before she gets here."

Teb said, "We could try a thought bond. If all three of us combine our ESP powers, we may be able to figure out what happens in the future of this dimension."

Gilligan said, "Boy, I bet you're as smart as the Professor."

Mathesar told Gilligan, "Would you be willing to help us?"

Gilligan said, "I'll try."

Teb tried to do a reading on Gilligan, but kept getting a blank. Teb finally said, "Its no use, this subject is trusting enough, but his consciousness is almost a blank slate."

Mathesar asked, "Gilligan, is there somebody else on the island as trusting as you?"

Gilligan thought a moment and said, "I'll be right back."

Gilligan came walking back with Mary Ann, who was thinking that it was about time Gilligan would ask for alone time with her. When she came to the lagoon she was shocked to see two men waiting for them. Maybe Gilligan's insanity was catching.

"Mary Ann," they both chanted when she arrived.

The Commander spoke, "I am Mathesar, this is Teb, we need your help."

Mary Ann sat down with Mathesar and Teb.. Mathesar felt the beauty radiating from Mary Ann. He never felt this comfortable with a female. His mind was everywhere besides where it should be. Finally he was able to focus.

Reading the thought waves, Teb spoke, "The Minnow survivors were mysteriously teleported to our dimension in 1967. The seven castaways existed in a reality where they were television characters. Gilligan, the Skipper too, the Millionaire, and his wife, the Movie Star, the Professor and Mary Ann were detained where their identities were compared with that of Bob Denver, Alan Hale, Junior, Jim Backus, Natalie Schaeffer, Tina Loise, Russell Johnson and Dawn Wells. When the seven characters compared identical with the actors using all scientific means at the time, it was decided some unnatural force was bringing television characters to life. The Soviets, fearful of what this could entail, destroyed all US communications satellites. The United States in turn knocked all Soviet satellites in orbit. Eventually, all telecommunications satellites were destroyed. To avoid World War III, the Television Limitation Treaty was signed in 1970. Afterwards, there were only local television shows and theatrical releases."

Mathesar said, "Which would mean no _Galaxy Quest."_

Teb added, "Which would also mean General Sarris would destroy our race. Desing must have used the teleporter to bring the castaways back to Hawaii."

Mary Ann put her hand on Mathesar's arm, sending shivers down what would be his spine, saying, "We'll do what we can to help you."

Just then a Thermian appeared next to the Kelp piles, turning into the form of Desing. Desing called out, "Commander, Teb… Gilligan! Mary Ann!"

Mathesar knew what he needed to do, "Desing, let me see your teleporter."

Desing replied, "Of course, Commander, with my teleporter, we could transport them back to society."

Mathesar then placed the device on a flat rock. The commander then took another rock and destroyed the device that could rescue them all.

Desing cried, "Commander! Do you realize what you have done?"

Holding back Desing, Teb answered, "He knows, Ensign, he knows."

Seconds later, Desing, Teb, and Mathesar were standing in front of the Keeper of the Historical Records.

The Keeper said, "Everything is as it should be, you can now return to your ship."

Mathesar asked, "Will Gilligan and Mary Ann remember what happened?"

The Keeper replied, "There existence is limited to the scripts for their program. They will have no memory of your interaction with them."

Seeing his Commander's disappointed look, Teb said, "It had to be done, Mathesar. According to the records, they were rescued in 1978."

Mathesar muttered, "Shipwrecked 14 years, those poor people."


End file.
